Academia Esperanza: Sentimientos, Secretos y Desesperacion
by K.Kiririn-shi
Summary: Poco tiempo ha pasado desde que empezó el juego macabro en la Academia Esperanza. Una noche como otra cualquiera Kirigiri y Naegi van a investigar lo que parece ser un cuarto oculto. De todas formas, Kirigiri no tenía planeado como reaccionar al encontrarse con los restos de su querido padre. Esa noche Naegi conoce el otro lado de Kirigiri. Kirigiri x Naegi Pequeño Spoiler
1. Prologo

**Hola!, esta es mi primera fanfic. Gracias por su tiempo, este capitulo es mas bien un prologo. Así que les prometo que los próximos estarán mejor. Actualizare una vez por semana sin falta! O tal vez mas seguido. Bueno, les dejo el prologo :D**

Han pasado 2 semanas desde que entré a la Academia Esperanza como el "Super Duper Estudiante Afortunado". Es un lugar espacioso con muchas instalaciones y parece ser que cada vez que termina un juicio de clase se desbloquea un nuevo piso, estimamos que son 5 en total. Es la academia con el que cualquier adolescente soñaría, en cambio nosotros encontramos la desesperación al llegar aquí. Fuimos forzados a permanecer aquí y jugar a un tétrico juego.

Nunca pensé que las cosas terminarían de este modo, desde que llegue aquí solo veo traición y mentiras, nunca puedes saber quién es en verdad tu amigo. Maizono es un claro ejemplo, pero yo se que no fue su culpa, todos nos sentíamos presionados por Monokuma. Te preguntaras quien es Monokuma no es cierto?, es la mente maestra, quien nos encerró aquí, quien nos hace sufrir, quien nos manipula y quien nos monitorea con las cientos de cámaras que hay en la academia.

_Toc Toc_

El ruido de la puerta me saca de mis profundos pensamientos. Me levanto de mi cama con pereza y me arreglo rápidamente para encontrarme con Kirigiri vea unos centímetros de mi puerta.

"Naegi-kun", Kirigiri dice en un tono calmado y con un rostro inexpresivo. Algunas veces me molesta no saber lo que piensa.

"Kirigiri-san, que ocurre?", digo con una leve sonrisa un poco preocupado.

"Sígueme"

Asentí con la cabeza y la seguí. Eran las 3:37 am, teníamos prohibido andar afuera de nuestros dormitorios a esa hora, pero estoy seguro que debe tratarse de algo importante, de otra manera Kirigiri no se arriesgaría.

"Llegamos" Kirigiri se detiene y me mira.

"Kirigiri-san, esta es la biblioteca, ¿qué tiene de especial?"

Kirigiri se agacha y pone sus manos en el suelo.

"Hace poco descubrí que si mueves esta baldosa, te encuentras con unas escaleras que te llevan a un pequeño cuarto" Kirgiri me susurro en el oído.

"Eres asombrosa Kirigiri-san! ¿Donde aprendiste todo eso?" Dije sorprendido.

"…", Kirigiri se quedo en silencio, tal como esperaba de ella.

Esa chica es un misterio.

Movimos juntos la baldosa, era más pesada de lo que parecía. Me pregunto como hizo Kirigiri para moverla sola. Bajamos las escaleras, yo iba adelante. Puede que sea mi imaginación pero creí ver a Kirigiri un poco insegura. Como sea, llegamos al final de las escaleras y nos encontramos con una puerta bastante pesada.

"Naegi-kun, ayudame a moverla porfavor"

¿Porque me trajo a mi para ayudarla con la puerta?, Sakura podría haber sido mejor para este tipo de trabajo.

"Ok vamos, a la 1, a las 2, y a las 3!", dije con entusiasmo.

La puerta se movió un poco, con otra vez bastará.

"Vamos denuevo", exclamó Kirigiri.

Y asi la puerta se abrió. Se trataba de una habitación pequeña, sin luz. Por suerte Kirigiri traía dos linternas consigo. Me sorprendí al ver que dentro de la habitacion habían dos otras puertas pero están eran livianas comparadas con la de la entrada.

"Naegi-kun, separémonos"

"Kirigiri-san, no creo que sea una buena idea. Estamos en un lugar desconocido ¿y que si hay alguien más aquí?"

No creo que Kirigiri haya sido capaz que oir lo que le dije, ella ya había desaparecido, apenas puede ver su sombra entrando al cuarto de la izquierda. No le di mucha importancia, conociendo a Kirigiri-san, ella estará bien. Me adentré en el cuarto de la derecha y me encontré con una pequeña biblioteca, descubrí que contenía los expedientes de cada uno. No sé porque, pero automaticamente cogí el de Kirigiri.

Apenas abri el expediente, escuche un grito de la otra habitación. Solte el expendiente y corri a lo mas rápido que pude, entré al pequeño cuarto y me encontré con una Kirigiri sentada en el suelo con la mirada fija a una caja.

"¿Que paso Kirigiri-san?", dije preocupado.

Inmediatamente me senté a su lado y contemplé lo que causó ese grito. Se trataba de una caja repleta de huesos, a juzgar por el tamaño se podría decir que se trataba de un adulto.

"P-Papa porque..", dijo Kirigiri como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

No entendía la situación pero al ver a Kirigiri tan frágil y débil lo único que pude hacer fue apartar su vista de esa caja poniendo su rostro en mi pecho. A continuación la abracé fuerte.

"N-Naegi-kun no me mires, que vergüenza m-mostrame asi de debil enfrente…", dijo Kirigiri entre sollozos.

"Kirigiri-san" dije perplejo. Puse mi mano en su cabeza, intentando de calmarla. Su cabello era tan suave y hermoso, tenia un aroma unico.

"Dejame ir, no tienes porque verme asi, nunca me voy a perdonar a mi misma por esto"

Kirigiri intento de separase de mi pero no la dejé, solo hizo que la abrazara más fuerte. Sin embargo eso solo fue un breve momento ya que su llanto cesó. Se separó de mi, se incorporó y salió casi corriendo del lugar. Yo intenté de seguirle el paso pero ya se había ido a su habitación.

Todo ocurrió tan rápido. En ese momento me pregunte si todo habría sido mi imaginación, me di cuenta que no era así, vi que mi buzo estaba un poco mojado, a causa de lagrimas, lagrimas de Kirigiri.

Mi corazón se partió en mil pedazos. Desde ese momento mi perspectiva sobre Kirigiri cambió completamente. Me prometí que la iba a proteger para siempre. Me di cuenta que no sabía nada de ella. Esa noche no pude dormir porque solo una cosa ocupaba mi mente.


	2. Capitulo 1: Los guantes

**Holaa, por fin lo terminé! Perdón si está muy mal, acabo de empezar con esto. Este es el cap 1, esta más largo xD**

Quedamos en desayunar a las 7:30am. Espero ver a Kirigiri allí, quiero ver si está bien y saber qué fue lo que hizo a la inexpresiva y relajada Kirigiri reaccionar así. Me tomé una ducha intentando de aclarar mis pensamientos, en cuanto recuerdo lo que dijo Kirigiri entre sollozos _"P-Papa porque?". _No puede ser posible esos restos no pueden pertenecer... debe ser mi imaginación.

Me vestí rápidamente. De todas formas, ya estaba llegando tarde para reunirme con los demás estudiantes.

Entré a la cafetería a las 8:00 am.

-"Buenos días" dije en un tono de voz animado, buscando con la mirada a Kirigiri, quien desafortunadamente no se encontraba allí. Debe estar por llegar, ella siempre se demora.

Comparando cuantos estudiantes éramos cuando llegamos y los que hay ahora, se puede decir que hay una gran diferencia. Los sobrevivientes hasta ahora son Asahina, Togami, Fukawa, Hagakure, Yamada, Kirigiri, Ishimaru y yo. Hemos perdido mucha gente.

-"¿Naegi-kun qué haces parado ahí?, ven y toma asiento!" dijo Asahina con una gran sonrisa en su rostro alzando una mano. ¿Cómo hace para estar tan animada siempre?.

-"Ya voy" me reí.

Me senté al lado de Asahina e Ishimaru.

Noté que todos estaban presentes menos Kirigiri. Ya se hacía demasiado tarde, era extraño. Nos estaban esperando a mi y a Kirigiri para empezar con el desayuno.

-"¿Porque Kirigiri no está aquí? Está incumpliendo con el reglamento! Que falta de respeto" exclamó Ishimaru. Se paró bruscamente de su asiento, me esperaba esto por parte de él.

-"Es curioso porque no sabemos nada de ella, ¿acaso sabemos qué clase de Súper Duper es?" dijo Togami serio.

-"Mmm, ahora que lo dices Kirigiri-chan nunca me mencionó nada de eso" dijo Asahina pensativa con un dedo en la pera.

Lo peor era que tenían razón, Kirigiri era un misterio. Sufre de amnesia, ella ya me lo dijo, no recuerda absolutamente nada acerca de su pasado. Igual si les dijera, no me creerían en lo absoluto. Me imagino por lo que debe estar pasando, debe doler no acordarse de tu propio pasado y más en la situación en la que estamos ahora.

-"Deberíamos empezar a comer. A Kirigiri le debe haber pasado algo, luego me pasaré por su habitación" dije con el fin de detener la conversación que tenía como tema Kirigiri.

Todos asintieron excepto Ishimaru, debe tomarse eso de delegado muy a pecho.

No sé porque, pero estaba comiendo muy rápido eso no era típico de mi. En unos 5 minutos ya había desayunado. Noté unas miradas burlonas sobre mí.

-"Comiste más rápido que yo" Yamada exclamó, con una mirada que me dio miedo.

-"Bueno", me rasque la cabeza y me reí forzadamente de su mal chiste, ¿era un chiste, verdad?.

A continuación me despedí de todos.

-"Nos vemos luego!" dije con una sonrisa sacudiendo mi mano.

Me encontraba caminando por los pasillos dirigiéndome a la habitación de Kirigiri. Espero que se encuentre allí.

Llegue a la puerta de la habitación de Kirigiri, la toque dos veces. Nadie respondió.

-"Kirigiri-san, soy yo Naegi, ¿estás ahí?"

Tal vez no se encontraba allí. Ella sale mucho a investigar. No me extrañaría de ella, siempre desaparece. Suspiré.

Para mi sorpresa Kirigiri abrió de golpe la puerta.

-"¿Naegi-kun, ¿qué quieres?" dijo con su típico tono inexpresivo.

Parecía como si no hubiera pasado nada ayer y todo hubiera sido mi imaginación, ya era la misma de siempre. Pero yo sabía que eso no era cierto. Este no es su verdadero yo.

-"Hola. B-Bueno yo me preguntaba porque no habías venido al desayuno, te estábamos esperando"

-"Me dormí…, algo más?" ella respondió.

-"Emm no per-". No pude terminar de hablar, la puerta se cerró bruscamente, me pregunto que le pasaba a Kirigiri, estaba muy distante. Sin dudar ocultaba algo grande.

-"Espera, Kirigiri-san abre por favor". No recibí respuesta.

Me quede recostado en la puerta y me deslice lentamente hasta llegar al piso. Me quedaré aquí sentado hasta que salga. No se como no me di cuenta pero mis ojos se cerraron lentamente y me quede profundamente dormido en el suelo recostado contra la puerta de Kirigiri.

_4 horas después_

Abrí lentamente los ojos y me di cuenta que seguía en el mismo entorno. Me dolía un poco la espalda, lógico, excelente idea la mía. Miré hacia arriba y me percaté de que Kirigiri estaba parada justo enfrente de mí.

-"¿Cuánto tiempo ibas a esperar?" dijo Kirigiri con las manos en la cintura.

-"El que sea necesario Kirigiri-san" respondí con una sonrisa.

Kirigiri se dio vuelta y soltó una risita.

-"Acompáñame a la cafetería, después de todo no desayuné" Kirigiri dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, yo, por supuesto asentí y nos marchamos a la cafetera.

Los pasillos estaban solitarios, me pregunto donde se habran ido todos. Ah, ahora que recuerdo, creo que iban a ir a la piscina, tenía planeado ir, pero prefiero quedarme con Kirigiri.

Entramos a la cafetería, para mi sorpresa no había nadie. Éramos solo Kirigiri y yo. Perfecto, así podremos hablar tranquilamente.

-"Yo tomare un té, quieres algo de la maquina?" Kirigiri me preguntó.

-"Estaré bien con un café" respondí.

Caminamos hacia la maquina. Le quiero preguntar que le ocurrió la noche anterior, quiero saber porque reacciono así. ¿Podría ser que haya recordado una parte de su pasado al ver esos huesos?. Debo cerciorarme de que no vuelva a ocurrir otra vez, no puede llorar denuevo. La próxima vez que llore, sera de alegría.

Me decidí, le preguntaré sobre la noche anterior.

-"Kirigiri-san"- dije serio.

-"Dime Naegi-kun"- Kirigiri respondió mientras ponía el vaso debajo del chorro de té que estaba saliendo. Lamentablemente no me permitía ver su rostro.

-"Sobre anoche…"

Me sorprendí por la reacción de Kirigiri. Se había quedo congelada al oír la segunda palabra y no dijo absolutamente nada. Por un momento sospeché que el tiempo se había detenido. Me fije en el reloj de la cafetería y se seguía moviendo. Yo seguía esperando una respuesta. Debe ser un tema muy profundo para Kirigiri, tal vez no debí mencionarlo, pero quiero saberlo todo de ella, su pasado, sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos.

El vaso de Kirigiri se empezó a desbordar.

-"Kirigiri-san creo que deberías retirar el vaso"- le dije acabando con ese silencio.

-"Oh", fue todo lo que recibí en respuesta de ella. Tomó rápido su vaso de té y caminó hacia las mesas sin decir una palabra.

Kirigiri escogió la mesa de la punta y se sentó. Yo la seguí, me olvidé completamente de mi café. ¿Ahora iba a pretender que nada había pasado? Me evadió completamente. ¿Sera tan grande lo que oculta esta chica?

Tome asiento a su lado, y luego de unos incómodos 2 minutos sin decir una palabra por parte de los dos, decidí hablar.

-"¿Por qué?", fue lo único que pude decir en ese momento.

"…", Kirigiri agacho la cabeza. Esta vez pude ver su rostro, sin duda era tristeza. Tal vez Kirigiri-san no tenía mucha confianza en mí pero sin embargo yo depositaba toda mi confianza en ella. Lo que veía en ella era sin duda esperanza.

-"Sabes que puedes confiar en mí", nunca había estado tan serio.

-"…", Kirigiri se retiró de la mesa. Noté que iba directo al pasillo. ¿Por qué evadía el tema?

Inmediatamente, me paré y la alcancé y tome su mano. Kirigiri forcejeo conmigo y me lanzó una mirada que decía _"Déjame ir por favor". _Se soltó de mí y empezó a caminar rápido hacia el pasillo.

No la podía dejar ir así, tenía que saber lo que le había ocurrido. Kirigiri me había ayudado siempre desde que llegue aquí. En el exterior parece frívola e indiferente pero cuando la llegas a conocer más te das cuenta que en realidad es una persona maravillosa.

En cuanto la alcancé, La empuje suavemente contra la pared. Pero ella seguía desviando la mirada.

-"Kirigiri-san dime la verdad por favor. ¿Has recordado algo?"- le dije mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-"…", no obtuve respuesta alguna de Kirigiri.

-"Pensé que confiabas en mi"- sin querer dije mis pensamientos.

-"Naegi-kun, no insistas más, no quiero que salgas lastimado." Dijo Kirigiri, su mirada seguía enfocada en el piso. Ya hacia un largo rato que no oía a Kirigiri hablar. No esperaba escuchar esas palabras, ¿yo lastimado?

A continuación me empujó y se fue lentamente.

-"Deberías mantenerte alejado de mi" dijo cortante.

Cuando quise reaccionar ya se encontraba a varios metros de mí. Para mi sorpresa se dio vuelta y pude ver claramente que pronuncio las palabras "Lo siento".

Esto no iba a quedar así, iba a llegar al fondo de esto. Kirigiri no tiene que guardarse sus sentimientos para ella misma. Ella siempre se reserva de los demás. Me pregunto desde hace cuanto está sufriendo sola ¿Cómo nunca me di cuenta de esto?

Se escucharon los parlantes:

_"Upupupupupu, cuando descubra al miserable…. reúnanse en el gimnasio, estoy enojado tontos estudiantes vengan a las 8:20.," _Monokuma nos volvió a reunir en el gimnasio.

_8:00 pm- Gimnasio_

Ya se hacia la hora de la reunión. De a poco fueron entrando los estudiantes, primero Ishimaru, Hagakure, luego Yamada, le seguía Asahina y por último Togami y Fukawa. Esperamos la aparición de Monokuma por unos 5 minutos.

Pero Kirigiri nunca llegó. ¿Adónde se podría haber ido?

-"Estúpidos, ¿quién de ustedes fue el desgraciado...?", Monokuma apareció de la nada, me quede perplejo. Se podía notar por su expresión que estaba furioso, quién sabe qué paso.

-"¿A qué te refieres?", preguntó Togami, con su expresión seria, la de siempre.

-"Ustedes ya saben", dijo Monokuma con enojo mostrándonos sus garras de oso. Nunca había visto a Monokuma tan enojado.

-"Upupupupu veo que un estudiante no está aquí" exclamó Monokuma.

Todos empezamos a buscar con la mirada para encontrar el estudiante ausente. Por supuesto, yo ya lo sabía. Era Kirigiri.

-"No he visto a Kirigiri-chan últimamente" dijo Asahina como si estuviera intentando de recordar algo.

-"En fin, como sea, uno de ustedes miserables se infiltro en la oficina del director y en cuanto descubra que algo falta ya verán", exclamó Monokuma furioso, cuando quisimos ver ya había desparecido del gimnasio.

Todos empezaron a murmurar e a inculparse. Este comportamiento ya era rutina. Hasta que alguien rompió ese bullicio.

De la nada, Kirigiri apareció y entró por las puertas del gimnasio. Caminó hasta llegar a donde estábamos y entrecruzo los brazos. Todas las miradas se centraron en ella esperando que dijera algo o se excusara. Pero sin embargo, no obtuvieron respuesta de parte de Kirigiri.

-"¿Por qué llegaste tarde? Monokuma ya se fue", Ishimaru se limitó a decir. ¿Es que solo le importaba los asuntos de delegado? Hasta en un momento como este.

-"No es asunto tuyo.", Kirigiri respondió indiferente.

Me hundí en mis pensamientos, enserio parecía que Kirigiri volvió a ser la misma de siempre. Pero la noche anterior fue real, fue la primera vez que la vi con expresión de tristeza. Y me di cuenta que por lo más fría y calculadora que pueda aparentar en el exterior, tiene su lado frágil. Es humana, como cualquiera de nosotros. Siempre se guardó todos sus sentimientos. No sé de donde viene este sentimiento pero quiero protegerla y pondré toda mi alma en ello.

En cuanto reaccioné me di cuenta que esta conversación había ido de ser una pregunta a un interrogatorio.

-"No sabemos qué clase de Súper Duper eres, no..." se pausó. "No sabemos absolutamente nada de ti. ¿Y aun así esperas que confiemos en ti?", oí a Togami decir. Lo peor era que tenía razón.

-"…" Kirigiri no dijo nada.

-"Al menos dinos que clase de Súper Duper eres", dijo Fukawa. No me sorprende que ayude a Togami, ellos dos son muy unidos, siempre andan juntos. Quién sabe qué tipo de relación tienen.

-"Es verdad, eres todo un misterio", dijo Yamada.

-"No lo recuerdo" Kirigiri dijo con una expresión que nunca antes había visto. Reflejaba confusión, tristeza y misterio. Y lo peor, es que se podía decir por su mirada que lo que decía era la pura verdad.

-"¿Cómo esperas que creamos eso?", exclamó Ishimaru.

-"Kirigiri-chan ¿eso es verdad?", preguntó Asahina intrigada.

Por lo visto, Asahina no estaba enterada. Me resulta extraño, por lo que se Kirigiri e Asahina son buenas amigas. Eso me hace ver que fui el único que lo sabía, Kirigiri no les había contado nada de su amnesia a los demás. ¿Será que ella enserio tiene confianza en mí?

Todos se quedaron en silencio, esperando a que Kirigiri respondiera. Hasta que…

-"¿Por qué llevas guantes?". Hagakure rompió el silencio con una pregunta que nos dejaría a todos pensando.

Se oían murmullos a todo lo largo del gimnasio proviniendo de los estudiantes que se habían quedado inquietos con esa pregunta.

-"Porque hay algo que no quiero mostrar" dijo Kirigiri desviando la mirada. No pude ver bien su expresión pero puedo decir que le trajo recuerdos.

-"Naegi-kun, ¿tú qué opinas?", Yamada me preguntó.

Me di cuenta que no había pronunciado una palabra desde que entré al gimnasio.

Kirigiri me había dicho que me alejara de ella, que no me metiera en sus asuntos. Pero no puedo dejar esto así. Kirigiri va a salir lastimada si esto continua así. Sin dudar, debo hacer algo.

Kirigiri me miró, aunque solo fue por unos segundos. Y luego dijo:

-"Si tanto insisten" Y empezó a quitarse el guante de la mano izquierda

-"Kirigiri-san no lo hagas, no tienes porque hacerlo" le grité.

Ya era demasiado tarde nos mostro sus manos. Un dolor recorrió mi cuerpo, sus manos estaban llenas de cicatrices profundas y pude notar una quemadura en su palma derecha. Todos hicieron una mueca de sorpresa excepto yo. Estaba asombrado, pero la tristeza ganó. Solo pensar por lo que había pasado Kirigiri para obtener tales marcas.

-"¿Contentos?, ahora discúlpenme, tengo cosas que hacer".

A continuación se puso los guantes y se dio vuelta. Caminó hasta la salida sin pronunciar una palabra.

-"Kirigiri-chan!" Asahina exclamó. No obtuvo respuesta.

Mis pies se comenzaron a mover solos y la seguí. Se encontraba cerca de los casilleros. La alcancé y le toque el hombro.

-"¿Naegi-kun porque insistes?" ella preguntó, sin darse vuelta.

-"Porque nadie tiene que guardarse sus sentimientos, yo se que sufres mucho en este mismo momento. Y confío en ti más que en cualquier otro de esta Academia." Le dije con decisión.

-"Gracias" Kirigiri se limito a decir. No sé si será mi imaginación pero creo que estaba sonrojada.

-"Eres la primera persona que me dice eso", se pasó un dedo por sus ojos como limpiándose. Luego se dio vuelta y me sonrió y se lo devolví. Era la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto en mi vida, más linda que la de Maizono.

"Está bien, confiare en ti, Naegi-kun", su expresión ahora era seria. Sacó un objeto extraño con precaución, ocultándolo de las cámaras.

-"¿Qué es eso Kirigiri-san?" pregunté al ver un objeto pequeño parecía ser una llave, de Monokuma. Por el diseño se podría juzgar que pertenecía a Monokuma.

-"Naegi-kun, es la llave maestra, necesito tu ayuda", me susurró al oído.

La ayudaré en lo que sea. Aun no me ha explicado lo de la noche anterior, ni de donde provienen esas cicatrices, pero he hecho un progreso, creo. Fue en ese momento que me acordé, los expedientes!. Yo sabía dónde estaban los expedientes, ahí debía contenerse todo el pasado de Kirigiri. Pero no creo que sea conveniente bajar a averiguar ahora, podría provocarle un daño emocional a Kirigiri muy grande.

-"¿L-llave maestra?", pregunté un poco confuso.

No sabía a qué se refería con eso de la llave maestra. ¿Podría ser que ella haya sido la que entro a la oficina del director y robo esa llave? Es muy probable, pero nos propusimos arriesgarnos si queríamos salir de aquí. Necesitamos esperanza.

**El romance, romance, romance vendrá un poquito más adelante, pero les daré momentos lindos Naegiri xD por mientras. Así que no se preocupen. Prometo que el próximo capítulo va a ser mejor. J Actualizare la próxima semana. Si quieren que mejore en algo, solo díganmelo. Acepto sugerencias para la historia tambiénm Bye n_n**


	3. Capitulo 2: Miedo ¿ella?

**Hola, porfin lo termine ^-^, aunque vino atrasado, estoy en medio de parciales T-T. Bueno los dejo con el cap.**

**Capítulo 2: "Miedo, ¿ella?"**

-"Después de que fuimos a la cafetería, pude meterme en la oficina de Monokuma, aunque solo fue por unos minutos. Solo alcancé a tomar esta llave, pero parece que abre todas las habitaciones de la academia" Kirigiri me dijo con su mirada fija en la llave, como inspeccionándola.

Así que fue ella. Monokuma hablaba de ella.

¿Por qué se arriesga tanto? Terminará siendo descubierta si sigue haciendo todo a su manera. Riesgos… ¿alguna vez habrá pensado en ellos?

-"Ya veo…" dije pensativo, estaba preocupado. Solo pensar que pasaría si Monokuma se enterara que fue Kirigiri la que irrumpió en su oficina. El castigo seria grande.

-"¿Me ayudarías con mi investigación?" preguntó Kirigiri mientras guardaba la llave.

-"Por supuesto, cuenta conmigo Kirigiri-san", dije decidido. Si esto me permitiría acercarme a ella y protegerla sin duda me negaría.

El culpable de todo esto debe pagar, almenos antes de que caigamos todos en desesperación. Quiero descubrir quien es la mente maestra, sin embargo me da miedo saber la respuesta. Creo que ya sé quién está detrás de todo esto….

Kirigiri me sacó de mis pensamientos con sus palabras.

-"Gracias", dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Luego su expresión se tornó seria-"Naegi-kun, hay una habitación en el tercer piso que no ha sido abierta aún. A juzgar por donde está ubicada, parece ser un aula, creo que deberíamos ir a ver que se encuentra dentro. Una vez estaba inspeccionando la cerradura y Monokuma prácticamente me obligo a irme de ahí".

_Naegi asintió. Y los dos jóvenes empezaron a subir las escaleras que llevaban al tercer piso. Kirigiri iba adelante mientras Naegi la seguía. El chico tenía la cabeza llena de preguntas. Kirigiri estaba confundida y a la vez un poco feliz, ¿podría ser que por fin pudiera confiar en una persona?_

_ Una cosa era clara, ella quería hallar al culpable de todo esto, lo más pronto posible._

¿Qué eran esas marcas? ¿Esos huesos que encontraron eran de su padre? ¿Habrá recordado algo de su pasado?, esas preguntas pasaban por mi mente cada segundo.

Los demás estudiantes deben estar asustados, se que en el fondo no es su intención dañar a Kirigiri. Son buenas personas. Tan solo deben estar asustados, deben tener miedo.

Miedo…

¿Kirigiri tiene miedo? Fue ahí luego de unos minutos de silencio cuando le hice la pregunta más estúpida del mundo.

-"Kirigiri-san, ¿tú tienes miedo?" pregunté en voz baja. Esperando la respuesta. No sé si habré hecho bien en preguntarle algo como eso. Ya podía sentir mi arrepentimiento.

Para mi sorpresa Kirigiri dejó de caminar, sin embargo no podía ver su rostro.

-"Si", respondió. Luego continuó. -"Que no lo puedas ver es otra cosa". Siguió caminando.

-"Espera, pero...", fue lo único que pude decir, mientras intentaba de alcanzarla.

-"Mostrarme débil ante los demás solo me haría un objetivo fácil. No puedo permitir eso. Tengo miedo, como tú y cada persona de esta Academia. Por eso, oculto mis sentimientos.", dijo inexpresiva, mientras movía un mechón de su brillante cabello, que al parecer, le molestaba.

¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes? Era todo una estrategia suya. Cada vez que encontrábamos a un muerto, su expresión siempre era la misma.

También, la he observado mientras Monokuma nos explicaba las reglas del "juego", que debíamos matarnos uno al otro, se mostraba calmada y relajada. Siempre era la misma reacción, y yo no me daba cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-"No tienes que fingir conmigo, Kirigiri-san", le dije al instante. Quería que supiera que podía confiar en mí. No obtuve respuesta de ella. Siempre tan callada. Nos faltaba poco para llegar a esa aula de la que Kirigiri me habló.

_Kirigiri se puso una mano en el pecho, sentía unos latidos muy continuos. Se sentía rara, por confiar en alguien. Nunca alguien la había tratado como Naegi antes. Tampoco nunca le había contado a alguien como se sentía verdaderamente. No entendía lo que le pasaba. Optó por no decir nada y siguió caminando_

Vi como Kirigiri seguía caminando sin decir una palabra, ¿se habrá ofendido? Sin embargo, esto era un avance para comprenderla mejor.

Pasaron unos 5 minutos en los que ninguno de los dos habló. Probablemente los dos estaban hundidos es sus pensamientos.

De repente, Kirigiri dejo de caminar y me hizo una seña para que me acercara.

-"¿Es esta puerta, Kirigiri-san?", pregunté, mirando la puerta. No tenía nada de especial a simple vista, parecía ser tan solo un aula normal.

-"Si, lo es, ahora abrámosla rápido antes de que venga Monokuma", dijo Kirigiri con un tono de voz muy bajo. Kirigiri sacó la llave de su bolsillo, muy rápido y la puso en la cerradura, intentando de abrirla. Lo hizo en un periodo de 4 segundos, muy rápido si me preguntan. Debemos apurarnos si Monokuma nos llegara a descubrir sería un gran problema.

Antes de que pudiéramos hacer algo, se escucharon unos pasos. No pudimos ver de quien se trataba, pero teníamos la llave maestra y estábamos enfrente del aula en la cual no se nos deja entrar. ¿Se trataba de Monokuma? ¿Se trataba de algún estudiante?

No teníamos tiempo para correr, los pasos se acercaban cada vez más. Podía distinguir una silueta pequeña, por su forma, debía ser Monokuma.

Me quedé congelado, no sabía qué hacer.

Cuando de repente, Kirigiri me atrae hacia ella. Kirigiri quedó recostada contra la puerta y yo encima de ella. Posicionó sus labios arriba de los míos. Me quede perplejo ante su acción. Sus labios eran suaves y delicados. Puse una mano en su cabello, transmitía una hermosa fragancia. Puso sus manos en mi cuello. Mi corazón latía como nunca antes lo había hecho. Le devolví el beso. Seguimos así por unos segundos. Perdí la noción de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, solo la veía a ella. Fue nuestro primer beso.

-"Perdón por interrumpir, upupupu", se oyó a Monokuma decir a unos pasos de donde estábamos.

Y, de la nada desapareció.

Kirigiri se separó de mí, se puso una mano cubriéndose los labios y desvió la mirada al suelo

-"C-creo que se fue, me disculpo", me dijo, sin mirarme a los ojos, noté que sus cachetes estaban en un tono rosado.

Me rasque la cabeza y respondí,

-"N-No, no te disculpes, estuvo bien", dije sonrojado. Luego me di cuenta de lo que dije y me arrepentí mil veces.

-"¿Q-que?", dijo Kirigiri en un tono nervioso. Sus cachetes seguían de color rosa.

-"Uh, es decir, quiero decir que, em, fue inteligente de tu parte", dije con la esperanza de corregir lo que dije anteriormente.

-"S-sigamos con la investigación", dijo Kirigiri volteándose y sacando de nuevo la llave de su chaqueta.

Kirigiri puso la llave en la cerradura, para nuestra sorpresa, no abría.

-"No lo entiendo"-puso su mano en su mentón-"Probé con esta llave en bastantes habitaciones de la Academia, y funcionó."

-"Esta es diferente, quien sabe a dónde nos lleve...", dije mientras intentaba de buscar una explicación.

Monokuma nos estaba ocultando algo grande.

_De repente, sonaron los parlantes, era un anuncio de Monokuma. Los jóvenes se detuvieron a escuchar lo que tenía para decir el oso._

"Hoy se tendrán que ir a dormir más temprano, así que vayan a sus habitaciones inmediatamente. Idiotas!" ,oí que decía Monokuma. Kirigiri suspiró.

"Bueno, creo que lo dejaremos por aquí, Naegi-kun. Será mejor que vayamos a nuestras habitaciones", dijo Kirigiri. Ella tenía razón, debíamos obedecerlo por ahora.

"Nos vemos" Kirigiri alzo una mano y se despidió_. _Se veía un poco deprimida, después de todo ella quería encontrar algo que nos ayudara con todo este misterio. Pero no hemos hecho ningún avance grande_._ Vi como se alejaba lentamente.

Debo acabar con el sufrimiento de todos. Pero, tiene que haber algún error en mi deducción, la mente maestra..no puede ser alguien como…

_15 minutos después_

_Kirigiri casi llegaba a la puerta de su habitación cuando se encuentra con un estudiante. Se trataba de Ishimaru. _

_-"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Kirigiri con su rostro inexpresivo._

Era de noche. Estaba tumbado en mi cama y estaba confundido. La mente maestra no puede ser…Todo llevaba a que era una persona. Pero me negaba a creer tal estupidez.

Mejor voy a la biblioteca y me busco un buen libro para matar el tiempo. Al fin y al cabo no pudimos descubrir nada nuevo.

Me alisté para salir, tome mi llave y caminé por el pasillo. No había un alma, estaba completamente silencioso. Todos se debían haber ido a sus habitaciones.

De pronto, oí un sonido extraño. Sonó como si alguien se hubiera caído. Me dirigí al gimnasio, de allí provenía el ruido.

Para mi sorpresa el gimnasio estaba oscuro, ¿habría alguien por aquí? Iré con cuidado.

-"E-eh", me tropecé y caí arriba de algo.

-"¿Quién eres?", preguntó una voz, ¿¡provenía de abajo mío!? Sonaba como Kirigiri, ¿cómo?

-"¿Kirigiri-san?", pregunté.

-"¿ ?", la voz respondió.

-"¿Qué haces aquí, Naegi-kun?", preguntó la voz. Estaba todo oscuro, no veía absolutamente nada, pero sabía que esa voz era de Kirigiri.

-"Pues, yo estaba caminando y"-me pause-"Espera, ¿pero qué haces TÚ aquí? ¿No deberías estar en tu habitación? Ya sabes cómo es Monokuma"

-"Te explicare, pero antes, ¿puedes moverte a un lado? No puedo sentarme y hablar si estas arriba mío"-dijo Kirigiri.

¿Estoy arriba de Kirigiri? Salté hacia atrás rápidamente, no quiero que tome la idea equivocada.

-"Voy a dormir aquí de ahora en adelante.", dijo Kirigiri, mientras se incorporaba. ¿Dormir aquí? No puede dormir aquí, está prohibido dormir afuera de las habitaciones, y además queda vulnerable al no tener una habitación a la cual acudir. Tendría más posibilidades de que alguien la ataque o en el peor de los casos, ser asesinada.

-"¿Por qué?", le pregunté nervioso.

"Ishimaru me contó que la mayoría de los estudiantes sospechaban de mi, y llegaron a un acuerdo. Si yo les daba la llave de mi habitación, quedarían más tranquilos. Yo accedí, era lo único que podía hacer. Además, me parece bien.", Kirigiri me explicó, mientras se acomodaba en el piso.

No puedo permitir esto. Ella debía dormir en algún lugar seguro. Luego tendré una seria charla con los demás estudiantes, no puedo permitir que le hagan esto.

-"¿Y les harás caso, Kirigiri-san?", le pregunté. ¿Iba enserio con lo de dormir en el gimnasio?.

-"Si, ayudará para que sospechen menos de mí", me respondió, parecía segura de lo que decía.

"Quédate en la mi habitación, si Monokuma viene, no tendrás excusa.", le dije serio.

"…..N-no es necesario Naegi-kun. Yo puedo quedarm-".

No la deje terminar de hablar, tomé su mano, la levanté del suelo y me dirigí a mi habitación. No la iba a dejar ahí.

Salimos del oscuro gimnasio y nos encontrábamos en el pasillo.

Kirigiri estaba perpleja, no mostraba resistencia, tampoco se negaba. ¿Eso significaría que confía más en mí? Solo el pensamiento de tenerla cerca era suficiente para mí, para hacerme feliz.

Llegamos a mi habitación y Kirigiri empezó a inspeccionarla como una detective profesional. Eso me puso un poco nervioso.

Luego se recostó contra la pared y se deslizó hasta llegar al suelo.

-"¿Qué haces?", le pregunté.

-"Este lugar es cómodo, dormiré aquí", ella dijo. ¿Enserio pensaba que la dejaría dormir ahí?

-"Tú dormirás en la cama, yo estaré en el piso. No te preocupes", le dije sonriéndole.

**Ufff porfin, estos parciales me están matando, y los exámenes internacionales de ingles tampoco ayudan T-T. Actualizare en 1-2 semanas, por los parciales.**

**Espero que les haya gustado. Review n_n**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
